Videl the dimensional kryptonian
by Black Percival
Summary: What if videl was kryptonian, and was adopted how would her life be?, read and find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my 3rd fic...I think . As you can see this story is about what if Videl was kriptonian? It just came to me because I wanted to see if any one else wrote one but no one has so I think I just might be the first(please correct me if I am wrong) but any way on to the story.**

**Oh and this is about 2 weeks after Gohan started high school and I think there will be no BUU because I am going to need a stronger villain but I might use kid buu because that little guy can kick a whole lot of butt and his own because he blows himself up and urg...I think you know what I mean and Videl is adopted and she still has her pigtails okay oh yeah and gohan is a full-blood saiyan chi-chi is one as well she was survivor as well but to find out how she survived you must read, so on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z.**

It was a ordinary day for Gohan, the young super saiyan was flying through the sky on his way to school.

"I will never get used to this view" Gohan thought to himself as he was flying towards his school, at a cruising pace in his saiyaman suit that Bulma briefs made for him.

As he was nearing his school 10 minutes passed before he landed on his school roof, he looked around to check if any one was around so he could change out of his saiyaman suit.

The first thought that came to to his mind was what was going to happen today, because yesterday miss dawn made a mistake in the chemistry lab and blew up half the class.

"Luckly it took a while to explode so everyone had enough time to get out of class" Gohan thought as he got to the bottom of the staircase and opened the door that led to the hallway and walk to his locker, before he got there he saw videl standing and talking to Erasa and Sharpner and her older sister Verona, when he opened his locker he started to take out his books for class.

"But I'm surprised she would even try and make super explosive gunpowder, one wrong move and boom!" Said gohan to himself, but was interrupted by a female voice that he instantly recorgnised to be none other than videl.

"And what goes boom?" Asked Videl, Gohan was about to ask where Sharpner and Erasa are until Videl just gesture they had left to go and have some "private time" probably making out some where, because class was going to begin in 10 minutes gohan just mouthed an 'O' and started his explaination.

"Remember yesterday when miss dawn made the class go boom! She was trying to show the class how to make gunpowder for our science project, but with to much potassuim nitrate and to little charcoal, that is then grinded into fine powder and not to mention she forgot to add elemental sulfur and she even didn't use a ball mill to grind the charcoal cause she couldn't find one, which is extremely dangerous, and she didn't even measure the gunpowder components properly, she made quite a few of mistakes your are supposed to only use 75% potassium nitrate but she used 80% you can be surprised about what a little diference can do, and 15% charcoal powder, but no she used 10% and when you are supposed to use 10% for the sulfur at least she got that right or the explosion would have been more powerful but there was still to much potasium nitrate and not enough charcoal powder" gohan said finishing his long explanation on how to make gunpowder but made it seem as simple as ever.

Videl just mouthed an 'O' mimicing him.

"Gohan you should really learn to cut your explainations short" said videl and then continued on her way to class and gestured for gohan to follow her.

"But I did?" Said Gohan with a puzzled look on his face.

"Sure you did" said Videl but her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Any way so Videl what happened over the weekend? Any thing interesting" Gohan asked.

"Nah, nothing really, it has just been really boring well except my father finally giving me a chance to fight him, but while we are training in private, something about not wanting to humaliate me in front of the media so yeah...I am excited, don't get me wrong but I am going to lose, I don't know what I was thinking I mean he saved the whole world with his strenght" said videl looking a bit worried and down.

"Videl, I think you should do your best, besides I think you stand a better chance than I or any one else, except for your sister she can probably also take him on, but it doesn't matter because you are fighting, not your sister but you two are evenly matched if I'm not mistaken, but that doesn't matter either and maybe the reason why he wanted to do it in private was because he was scared, if he lost the whole world would see it, and he is probably starting to see your talent at fighting and your bravery and strength" stated gohan obviously trying to make her see she could beat her father easily, and oblivious to the fact that she was blushing because of all the praise Gohan was giving her, but she knew she could mop the floor with her father, a few years ago she found out a very important secret that only she and her sister knew.

"I know that...I mean no offence gohan but you don't train at all, I doubt you have ever thrown a punch in your life but you are most definitly a good friend Gohan Son" said videl trying to not hurt his feelings in the process, but that is what she thought.

"No worries, I don't get offended easily but I have thrown a punch before" said gohan as he walked across the hall just a door away from their class, Videl was about to ask him what he mean't but the bell started ringing and so he stepped inside his class and Videl followed him in, he got to his seat and sat down as the class was starting to quiet down because the teacher would step in any moment, but there was talking.

"Gohan what do-" Videl said but was interrupted yet again but this time by a high pitch voice ringing through out the class "students quiet down and get your books out this is school not a social gathering" stated the woman she had black hair and looked quite stern with a very formal attire.

"Gohan what do you mea-" said Videl almost finishing her question but got stopped for the 3rd time in one day this was starting to work on her nerves.

"Miss Videl is there something you wanna share with the class?" Asked the teacher with a stern look on her face, at that moment all the eyes in the class turned to her but she countered with a fierce look on her face and simply said.

"No ma'am."

"Ok class turn to page 157 of your books" said the teacher while eyeing Videl, making sure she did as she was told Videl had no choice but to leave her question for later.

Home time took way to long to come for most of the students in the school, but for Gohan it came quite fast because he enjoys school like a real scholar should.

Videl was standing by the her locker which is located right next to Gohan's.

"Yo Gohan I need to talk you" said Videl gesturing for him to come to her because he was walking towards the stairs that led to the school roof.

As Gohan was walking towards her, he wondered why she wanted to speak to him because he wanted to eat really badly even tho he had eaten his enormous mountain of breakfast at home, he was still hungry.

"So Gohan I have been meaning to ask you this since this morning, what did you mean by 'I have thrown a punch before' you look like a light breeze could blow you over let alone stand a punch...no offense of course, you know what I mean" said Videl hoping she didn't hurt his feelings.

"Oh yeah about that...I don't really feel comfortable talking about that Videl it's quite personal" said Gohan a little down trodden about the distant memory.

Seeing the sad look on Gohan's face Videl instantly knew that this was something to do with his family issues, some might wonder how she knows but there was a very simple reason and that reason was because she sees that look on her face every morning in the mirror "it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it Gohan, just forget I even asked about it...ok" said Videl while looking at the surprised look on Gohan's.

"Gohan why do you look surprised" asked Videl.

"Well Videl sometimes you don't stop, you keep on asking even if I don't want to answer those questions" said Gohan in a quiet voice but loud enough to be heard.

Gohan cringed on seeing the sad look on Videl face.

"Videl I didn't mean it like that, it's just-" said Gohan but was interrupted by her.

"It's alright gohan i-I understand" said videl while turning and walking away."bye...Gohan."

"Now what did I do? I can't believe that just happened, but it had to be said" thought Gohan while walking towards the staircase and heading towards the roof to take off and fly home.

Videl couldn't believe that just happened as she was walking along the side of the road.

"But I guess I can be a bit nosey, but I think Gohan might somehow be connected to Saiyaman and those golden fighters that were at the cell ga-" thought Videl, but her train of thought was cut short by a beeping sound.

"I wonder why she would be calling me now, school just ended, but I better see what she wants" said Videl as she looked to the watch on her wrist and push the the blue button and a face showed up.

"Hey Verona, what's up?" asked Videl.

"I need your help Videl, I got a major problem, there's a guy here who doesn't wanna go down he seems a bit unstable" said Verona in a distressed voice.

"I'm sure you can take him down, if he seems unstable then just use that against him" said Videl while wondering why her sister didn't think of this in the beginning.

"You think I haven't tried that, when I did that he caught me and threw me into a car and then picked it up and threw it, I nearly died, if I didn't jump off that car the second he threw it, I would be dead right now,he is most definitely not unstable but he is very stupid and his name is lockshaw, I need your strength please come" asked her sister, pleading for her to come.

"Don't worry I'm on my way" said Videl, and ended the call.

She started looking around for a back alley to change and take to the skys "found one there doesn't seem to be a lot of alleys in Satan city, probably to stop criminals from hiding in here" thought Videl.

As she was entering the alley she thought she heard something but saw nothing "well this is creepy I better change and get out of here" thought Videl while standing upright and muttering a single word.

"CAMBIO" said Videl as she began to feel the Sun's power boil beneath her skin and she started to feel her eyes tingle at that moment she knew her eyes had just flashed a perfect shade of red and turned back to there original colour, but with a tint of red running around her irises, her body became slightly bigger while producing one strong gale wind push in all directions and then she felt a cold feeling in her mouth and increased intelligents and her body felt indestructible, her hearing became extremely accurate, she know she had finshed the transformation.

"Ah this feels good, but nobody hurts my sister" thought Videl as she pushed the orange button on her watch and was enveloped in white light when the white light died down she had dark blue pants on that looked like spandex that want all the way down to her ankles and blue shoes with a top on that exposed her stomach, on her top was a insignia that looked like an S (A'N, like the top of supergirl's with the same cape) she took of the bands that held her pigtails together and put on her mask one would mistake her mask as Zorros but her's were blue and it was not a bandana it was a (A,N, sorry guys I have no idea what you call that mask that looks like the green lanterns, but I'm sure you know what the green lanterns mask looks like so ya), and took to the skies and hovered in the air for a few seconds, and listened for her sisters voice, her eyes shot open and she flew towards her sister's voice.

Gohan had stopped abruptly when he sensed a massive power boost that came from Satan city.

"There's that power again, It must be that girl who calls herself kriptowoman, her power feels funny, it feels like the Sun but the amplified version, I have to go see what's going on she only comes around when something powerful shows up, she would have been a real help against cell" thought Gohan while turning around and flying towards her power.

**Done! so tell me what you guys think, and then I will try and update as soon as possible. That's right videl's kriptonian powers are in a transformation like gohan but gohan's base form is still quite powerful, her base form is still just as strong as her canon version and had a hard choice between superwoman and kriptowoman but I picked kriptowoman for a specific reason which only I know. Sorry if there are a few typos and minor mistakes I don't have auto correct on my phone so ya, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the next chapter of this story Videl the dimensional kriptonian any way on to chapter 2.**

When Videl finally reached her sister's voice, she saw the 8'6 men standing there and screaming his lungs out, he grabbed a street light and pulled it right out of the ground and threw it straight at Verona, trying to kill her for being such a annoying pest but Verona dodged it by the last second, unfortunately she couldn't get her whole body out the way, so her left shoulder got hit by the end of flying street light and at that moment Videl heard her sister's shoulder break, crunch and snap and her sister screaming her heart out and being thrown to one side with blood coming out of her shoulder while lying flat on the ground knocked unconscious by the the overwhelming pain.

That scene played a few times in Videl's mind until she finally realised that man had just killed her sister with a street light just because she tried to stop him, when she looked over to the man he was smiling and turned around to go and destroy some more and probably kill some more people at that moment everything went white and she really became pissed beyond any person could comprehend, a mixture of sadness and anger, sadness that she will never see her sister again and anger that she stood and did nothing while this overgrown gorilla killed her sister.

Videl attack with almost all of her strength, he could throw a car she can throw a building she wanted him to feel the pain like her sister did, but everywhere on his body not just his shoulder.

Gohan felt that already large power sky rocket, now she could go toe to toe with perfect cell and mop the floor with him.

"That's quite a lot of power, quite a lot of angry power she needs to calm down" Thought Gohan, reaching the crime scene seeing the angry, rampaging Kriptowoman flying towards the 8'6 man with blinding speed, any one with eyes could see that the girl was beyond pissed she was out for blood.

When Videl reached the man she punched him with bone shattering force that broke his jaw the instant her fist made contact, then she gave him a round house kick in the chest at that moment she heard about 7-8 crunching sounds in his chest, Lockshaw was screaming his lungs out even though that hurt as hell, he put aside all that pain and tried to knee her in the gut he thought he had succeeded when he saw the surprised look on her face but that changed to a fierce look on her face that just screamed anger, she punched his knee straight on the cap and broke it as well, bones were breaking everywhere on lockshaw as he was screaming in agony.

"This is for my sister!" Shouted Videl, which currently is Kriptowoman. punching him square in face with enough force to throw him straight threw a car and into a building, she was about to continue until Saiyaman came and blocked her path.

"What are you doing! get out of my way or I will start breaking you" Said Kriptowoman, while throwing him a death glare.

"Kriptowoman, this is not you calm down or you will kill him" Said Saiyaman trying to calm down the woman who could really give him a run for his money.

"What do you know about losing someone close to you!" Shouted Kriptowoman, starting to cry.

This immediately confused Saiyaman, when did she lose someone close to her, he wanted to ask but kept it in for now.

"I know how you feel Kriptowoman, I myself have lost someone in battle and that was my...father" Said Saiyaman sounding a bit sad at the end if his sentence.

Kriptowoman looked shocked for a couple of seconds until Saiyaman continue.

"But you have a chance to save her" Said Saiyaman, seeing the shocked looked on her face he continued his explanation "She is still alive but just barely, I can sense a really small amount of life force in her but if you want to save her go now" Said Saiyaman while pointing towards the sky, he would have just used a senzu bean if he had one.

"And how can you do that?" asked Kriptowoman, not believing him.

"I just can! now get going, or she will die" Said Saiyaman, pointing towards her sister.

"Bu-but, what about the crime scene?" asked kriptowoman, while looking around.

"What about the crime scene just go, as you can see we are already on the NEWS" Said Saiyaman while pointing towards the helicopter with the news crew, following his line of sight she could see the Z.T.V news crew filming the scene.

"I will make sure this guy goes to prison" Saiyaman Said, pointing towards the unconscious man on the ground.

"Okay, but he better or I will come you" Said Kriptowoman, while trying to see who is really under that mask with her X-RAY vision but couldn't get past the the mask for some reason.

Saiyaman noticed her eyes changed colour and was confused 'What's with her eyes?' Thought Gohan. "But I do think you should get going" Said Saiyaman.

At that she stopped trying to see what he looked like and moved at blinding speeds to get her sister and and fly off towards a hospital.

"I have to find out who he is" Thought Kriptowoman as she flew away and neared a hospital. "But as of right now I have to get to the hospital"

"Pfew that was close, you almost got killed but that is what you get for hurting the innocent" Said Saiyaman while looking at the unconscious man on the floor.

"But it's time to take you away" Said Saiyaman while picking up the man and flying off to west city at mach 5 speed so the NEWS crew wouldn't be able to follow.

When saiyaman arrived in West City he went to a big dome shaped house that was known as Capsule Corporation, he quickly went the front the door and unlocked it with his security card and ran in the dome house before anyone sees him.

"Hey Bulma, are you here?" Asked Gohan.

"Hey Gohan or should I say Saiyaman what can I do for you you?" Asked Bulma as she walked up behind him.

"I need you to put this guy in the Dimension K" Said Gohan.

"Dimension K?" Questioned Bulma.

"Ya, this guy pissed off Kriptowoman" Said Gohan gesturing towards Lockshaw.

"Wow?" Said Bulma looking at the broken form.

Done with this chapter!


End file.
